los ojos de él y la sonrisa de ella
by Vidavril
Summary: Misao es una alegre estudiante del instituto Totogawa y aparece alguien que le enseñará algo más que un estilo de lucha...
1. Chapter 1

Wolaa! Soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fic y pido que me deis una oportunidad please! . No soy muy buena, pero espero que con vuestros consejos pueda llegar a ser mediocre al menos.

Bueno lo que ponen todos: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Watsuki.

Aclaraciones: _pensamientos_

Las clases acababan de empezar en el instituto Totogawa. Los alumnos de último curso tenían a primera hora historia con una profesora bastante joven. Ella tenía una melena rubia y larga que llevaba recogida con una cola alta y gafas que escondían unos ojos marrones bastante bonitos. Ordenó que se sentaran todos obedecieron. Era la profesora más severa que había en todo el instituto y se decía que nunca sonreía. Anunció la llegada de un nuevo alumno. El chico pasó después de percibir la seña que le hizo la profesora. Cuando entró lo presentó y el chico lo único que hizo fue dirigirse al último pupitre y sentarse. Su rostro era frío. Los alumnos de la clase se congelaron al verlo. Ya sabían que iba a venir y se contaba por los pasillos que derroto al capitán del club de lucha con un solo movimiento y que fue expulsado de su antiguo instituto por mantener relaciones con una profesora. Las chicas estaban locas por él ya que era un chico de atractivo irresistible. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos profundos azules, además de su increíble físico hacían de él un auténtico deseo.

En el instituto Totogawa reinaba la tranquilidad. Había algunos alumnos jugando al voleibol y algunos entrenando en la pista de atletismo. En el césped se encontraban tres muchachas que parecían que apagaran la tranquilidad que había con sus risas, gritos y charlas.

¿Vas a venir a la fiesta?

No lo creo.

Ohh¡Vaya! Estábamos tan ilusionadas porque ibas a venir : (

Si:´( sin ti no es lo mismo.

No digáis tonterías. ¬¬

En serioo! Sin ti es un aburrimiento.

Jaja! Para lo único que me queréis es para que os presente a los chavales, que sabéis muchoo! ¬¬U

· bueno en parte es por eso… pero es que nosotras no conocemos a nadie y tu hablas con todo el mundo, hasta con los de último año.

No seas exagerada. o

Ah no? No conoces a todo el mundo?

Pues no

Reconoce que a la mayoría si.

Bueno… a la mayoría puede…

No lo entiendo, yo con lo guapa que soy no conozco a casi nadie y tú con lo poco femenina que eres.

Como! ·# pero que te pasa?

Ya, ya… tranquilas… _uyy qué miedo. _– la chica que no estaba envuelta en la pelea estaba intentando tranquilizarlas pero ni caso… ellas seguían a su bola.

Si eres, como tu dices, guapa algún fallo tienes que tener para no ser tan sociable como yo¿no crees? _Jejejeje_

Pues no se que defecto puedo tener yo, soy perfecta.

JA JA JA! Por favor ¿tu perfecta? Ya se por qué no conoces a nadie! Por que además de ser una engreída eres una amargadaa!

Ya valeee_ fuuu esto se pone chungo!_

A si? Yo una amargada? Pues tu eres… tu eres…

Que soy yo enh? ¬

Una niñita pequeña!

No me digas esoo sniff sniff- dos lagrimitas estaban saliendo de sus ojos verdes.

Jajajajajajajajaj lo ves?

En ese momento las tres se rieron. Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Me tengo que ir- se despidió la chica de ojos verdes que en la mañana fue calificada como niñita pequeña.

¿A dónde vas a estas horas?- le preguntó su madre. Era una señora bastante alta. Su tronco era robusto y las piernas muy delgadas, pero aún así era bastante atractiva con unos ojos casi iguales a los de su hija, pero a diferencia de ellos eran de un color más azulado.

Es que tengo entrenamiento con los del club.

Pero te va a dar una indigestión. Ahora hay que echarse la siesta no irse a dar saltos.

Jajaja. Mamá sabes que el campeonato se acerca y quiero estar preparada.

Bueno, si es lo que quieres… pero no te tardes. No quiero que se te haga de noche. Hay mucho loco suelto por ahí!

Vale mamá tranquila.- la joven dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió aun con la sonrisa de su madre en la mente.

voy a llegar tarde! Como siempre noooooooooooooooooo! – Misao (que así es como se llama la chica de ojos verdes) iba corriendo, con la respiración entrecortada- ahg! Lo siento! Lo siento mucho- Misao había chocado con un chico muy alto, de cabello negro e intensos ojos azules. Él ni se inmutó al sentir el golpe a diferencia de Misao que estaba en el suelo. Él muchacho no dijo nada, sólo extendió la mano a la chica que estaba en el suelo quien se ayudó de ella para poder levantarse. Misao sintió frío al ver su rostro, ya que era muy severo.

Gra…cias… - pero el chico ya había seguido su camino en la misma dirección que Misao pero a paso lento. Misao recordó que iba a llegar tarde y salió de nuevo a la fuga. (jaja,como siempre me pasa a mi :P)

Por finnnnn llegastee! – dijo un chaval mayor que ella con algo de sarcasmo.

Lo siento, de veras. No se cómo lo hago pero siempre llego tarde.

Sabes que sin ti no podemos empezar.- continuó el chico

Yaa. He dicho que lo siento, Oni.

Bueno, empecemos.

El entrenamiento era bastante duro: 2 horas y media diarias y 2 los sábados y domingos por la mañana. Encima se tienen que compaginar con los estudios. Misao no sacaba unas notas excelentes pero siempre aprobaba. Y ella ahora mismo con eso se conformaba.

Bueno el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido realmente fantástico. Misao has mejorado mucho. Si en el campeonato muestras todo lo que te he enseñado, puede que te conviertas en capitana del club de lucha.

En seriooooo ·

Claro!

Graciasss!- Misao abrazó a su maestro.

Ya vale ya vale. Esta chica siempre con tanto ímpetu, es increíble.

Eres increíble Misao. Vas a ser capitana con sólo 16 recién cumplidos.

Jaja No exageres,

No exagera y además eres la única chica. Nos vas a dejar a todos como a unos debiluchos

Jajajajajaj no seas tonto, aún no soy la capitana. Lo tengo que demostrar.

Sabes que vas a ganar así que no saques tu faceta humilde… ¬¬

Jajajaja pues si lo voy a hacer jejejejeje. (se ve a Misao sentada can las piernas cruzadas y con un cigarro en la mano de chocolate riendo)

Que modesta eres…

Ohh! Cállate Oni! Estaba disfrutando de un momento de gloria.

Fuss ya ves

Adiós..- se sentían algunas voces despidiéndose y por lo visto en el gimnasio sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Umm? Ya se han ido todos?

Si, hoy te toca a ti recoger las colchonetas.

A mi?

Claro, te lo dije ayer. ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

·+ ni idea.

Venga te ayudo.

Graciassssssssssss! Oni eres el mejor!- Misao abrazó a su amigo como lo hizo antes con su maestro.

Misao no seas tan expresiva.

Fuu eres un aburrido- ella se sienta en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y el codo apoyado en su rodilla.

Jaja. Oye¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

Enh? Pues no lo se. Yo no pensaba ir pero mis amigas han insistido mucho y ahora no se que hacer.

Podrías venir, te lo pasarás bien.

Si pero es que mis amigas me han llamado y de la nada han sacado parejas. , no hay quién las entienda. Además mi madre no me dejará.

Podrías venir conmigo, en plan de amigos claro. Es que no se con quién ir y qué mejor persona que tú pequeña?-

No soy pequeña!

Jajajajaja. Va, ahora en serio¿quieres venir? Así yo me paso a recogerte y tu madre te deja. Sabes que soy el chico preferido de tu madre, te dejará seguro.

O·O Oni? Lo dices en serio?-. Oni era como un hermano para Misao. Se conocían desde pequeños ya que sus padres se conocían y habían veraneado alguna que otra vez juntos. Él tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos ámbar preciosos.

Claro. Pero sólo como amigos enh? Que Sakura va a ir y voy a aprovechar para… tu sabes. Jeje

Claro! En la vida saldría con alguien como tú! Jajaja, yo ya tengo a mi amado

Aún sigues pensando en él?

Claro! Nunca lo olvidaré, era tan dulce (se ve a misao en una nube…)

Pero si ni siquiera te acuerdas de su cara! No hay quien te entienda.

Ése es el amor verdadero!

Jajajaja - entonces qué hacemos? Te recojo mañana a las 9?

Vale a las 9 en mi casa.- Misao le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el chico sonriera - hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana…

Misao salió del gimnasio. Ya había anochecido. Ahora su madre le regañaría. Iba andando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

fuu ¡Qué bien! Voy a ir a la fiesta con Oni. Se van a morir de envidia, jajajaja…

oye, guapa¿ qué haces tan sola tan tarde? No sabes que anda mucho loco suelto por aquí?

El primer loco que hay por aquí eres tú.

Vaya! Jaja Si nos ha salido una tigresa…- de la penumbra salieron otros dos hombres más. A Misao se le encogió el corazón. Luchar con un hombre para ella era una sencilla tarea, incluso con dos, pero tres eran demasiados.

Que pasa¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?

… dejadme.- al hombre que antes le impedía el paso se le unieron los otros dos rodeándola. Misao intentó huir por el hueco que había entre cada hombre pero uno de ellos extendió su brazo y lo agarró de la cintura a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento que hizo que el hombre gritara de dolor…

Maldita seasss! Cogedla! – los otros dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella y se le añadió un tercero. Misao luchó pero eran demasiados para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Vamos a divertirnos un poco…

Soltarla- es lo que pronunció una voz muy fría desde la penumbra.

Y tú quién eres?

Eso no importa, he dicho que la soltéis.- Misao estaba forcejeando aunque se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Me da igual lo que tú hayas dicho. Vete de aquí si no quieres salir mal parado.- del la boca de aquel hombre misterioso salió un sonrisa arrogante. Lo que pasó después Misao no sabría cómo describirlo. De repente estaba liberada y los tres hombres que la estaban agarrando estaban en el suelo inconscientes y el otro sujeto al que había golpeado estaba atemorizado y salió corriendo. Esto pasó en milésimas de segundos. Cuando la chica recobró el aliento miró hacia su salvador y no lo podía creer…

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado. Si hay falta de ortografía lo siento muchoo! E, visais y lo intento corregir (aunque tengo que aprender como se ponen aquí las cosas por que no tengo ni idea! Menos mal que un alma caritativa se ha apiadado de mí, graciass x-MiSaO-x! )

Tengo muchas ideas para este fic y creo que va a ser largo, ya tengo escrito bastante, pero subo esto para ver qué opináis, así que reviews please! Muchos besos a todos y feliz año nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

Estos personajes no me pertenecen (bueno algunos me los he inventado yo) y hago esto sólo por diversión. No busco beneficios de ello.

Nos vemos abajo!

Cuando la chica recobró el aliento miró hacia su salvador y no lo podía creer…

Gra.. gracias…- dijo Misao con trabajo ya que al mirar a su salvador vio que era el chico con el que esta tarde se había chocado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Misao…

_Esos ojos… no pueden ser… los que yo recuerdo me daban calor y no frío como lo hacen estos…_Y al ver sus movimientos recordó quién era. Él fue quién derroto a Oni (el capitán del club de lucha). Se quedó perpleja. Sus movimientos habían sido increíbles. El chico, como hizo esa tarde, le extendió su mano. Ella se levantó con su ayuda. Cuando le iba a decir de nuevo gracias, el chico misterioso, que tenía aspecto de hombre, ya se había dado la vuelta y continuó con su camino. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto Totogawa, el mismo que el de Misao, pero era el de último año. Cuando desapareció entre la penumbra Misao volvió a casa. En cuanto llegó se fue directa al cuarto y se acostó, aunque no pudo dormir pensando como podía ser alguien tan fuerte como lo era ese chico.

BUENOS DÍAS!

Vaya parece que estás de muy buen humor, Misao.

Claro. Hoy es viernes!

Y que pasa los viernes?

Pues que además de ser el último día de la semana que tengo instituto hoy es la fiesta!

¿qué fiesta -·?

Pues la de mi instituto-

Y piensas ir?

Pues claroo!

Y a quién le has pedido permiso?

Ups! Andaaa mamá. Todas mis amigas van a ir…

Vayaa! Pero si tu eres la primera que dices qué te da igual lo que hagan las demás. Que no por que lo hagan ellas lo vas a tener que hacer tú. Te contradices.

Ya mami pero es que vaa a ir todo el instituto… y me lo voy a pasar muy bien…

No me hagas eso! No pucheritos noo! Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaalee

Gracias mamiii!- su típico abrazo de felicidad estaba estrujando a su madres.

Cualquier día me vas a matar.

Jajaja¡qué débil eres mamá!

Yo no se de dónde has sacado tanta fuerza.

Pues de papá por supuesto, él era el hombre más fuerte de todos y luchaba como nadie.

Si… todos sus alumnos lo admiraban, su estilo de lucha se ha perdido. Ya que no está él… tú podrías haber seguido pero no tuvo tiempo de enseñarte lo suficiente…

El padre de Misao había muerto hace dos años en un misterioso accidente, justo la tarde en la que iba a enseñar a su hija su estilo de lucha. Este estilo era espléndido y sólo se podía empezar a practicar a los 14 (no se por qué ¬¬?) años. Cuando Misao los cumplió estaba muy ilusionada y estaba deseando aprender, pero su padre se encontraba fuera en un campeonato con sus alumnos mas avanzados y tenía que esperar a que regresase. En la noche en la que regresaba tuvo el fatídico accidente. Misao no tuvo la oportunidad de aprender ese maravilloso arte que servía para proteger a los demás. Pero sin embargo había observado a su padre en cada entrenamiento y en cada campeonato y nunca se le olvidarían sus movimientos.

noooooooo! otra vez voy tardee!- el profe de lengua me va a matar!- Misao llama a la puerta y el profesor desde el cristal le dijo que pasara.

Misao otra vez? Mi paciencia tiene un límite y ya la estás sobrepasando.

Lo siento de veras.

Eres muy buena alumna pero para llegar a ser alguien en la vida hay que ser puntual. Además de que te vas a quedar en el pasillo de pie, voy a mandarte una redacción sobre por qué se debe ser puntual para que reflexiones sobre ello.

Si, profesor. Cómo de larga?

Tiene que tener mínimo 5 páginas.

Pero…!

Nada de peros. Mañana a primera hora la quiero aquí sobre mi mesa.

Esta bien.

Ahora si es tan amable de abandonar el aula podré continuar la clase que ha interrumpido.

Si claro, lo siento.- dijo con tristeza mientras cerraba la puerta del aula.

_Es que no es justo! No puede ser que 4 de los 5 días que tengo clase tenga lengua a primera hora. :( snif _

En ese momento "su salvador", como había decidido llamarlo, pasaba por el pasillo. Misao le dirigió una de sus famosas sonrisas, ya que era conocida por todo el mundo por su alegría, buen humor y optimismo. Misao se quedó helada al ver que él ni se inmutó y pasó de largo con el mismo aspecto serio de siempre. De repente se detiene para hablar con una profesora joven con el pelo rubio y gafas, la profesora de historia de Misao, y por lo que se veía del joven también. Él le dio unos papeles y lo que Misao vio a continuación no se lo podía creer: "LA SECA" SE ESTABA RIENDO! Si si "la seca" la profesora de historia que nunca se reía lo estaba haciendo. Él sin embargo seguía con su aire severo y serio, no propio de un joven de 18 años. Misao intentó con todos sus medios escuchar la conversación pero no pudo. Mientras tanto empezó a inventarse en su mente las cosas que podrían estar diciendo.

- _pero él es el que tuvo relaciones con una profesora y por eso lo trasladaron a este instituto a mitad de trimestre! Un? Soy una cotilla- _en ese momento el chico miró de reojo cómo Misao se estaba dando golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. --U - _y si ahora está con esta profesora? Le van las maduritas enh ?Pero que hago metiéndome en la vida privada de la gente! Pero él no es la gente, es mi salvador… ya pero te ha ignorado totalmente…tendrá un mal día no?... tú y tu optimismo ¬¬ Mira! Se separan! _

Cuando terminaron de hablar cada uno se fue por su lado. La profesora borró la sonrisa de su cara y él volvió por el pasillo en el que estaba Misao.

¡Aoshi!- el chico se volvió. Misao sintió un gran alegría, por fin sabía el nombre de "su salvador"- esta noche…- la profesora paró en seco al ver a Misao y cambió de tema y se fue.

_O·O Mis sospechas son ciertass! Estos dos están liados! _

Aoshi al despedirse la profesora se fue silencioso, y a Misao la dejó con las ganes de escuchar su voz, ya que en realidad Misao sólo oyó su voz esa noche.

oye Misao? Estás aquí? Tierra llamando a Misao! Houston tenemos un problema! SOS!- Pero Misao parecía que no estaba en este mundo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban fijos en una persona. Cada movimiento que hacía era seguido por sus ojos. Cada patada, puñetazo y salto. Cada llave ejecutada. Y Misao de repente tuvo una revelación.

_Ése es el estilo de lucha de mi padre_.- sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. En el momento que iba a empezar a correr hacia esa persona el timbre tocó y sus amigas, Kaoru y Megumi, le recordaron que tenían a "la seca" a continuación y que no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde. Pero ya sabía algo muy importante y estaba segura de que no dejaría pasar esa ocasión.

Nos vemos esta noche en el baile¿no?- dijo Misao con su sonrisa de siempre.

La que no iba a ir… (orejas de zorro salen de sus orejas) al final va y no con uno cualquiera sino con Oni, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto- Megumi empezó a decir esto con ojos de resentimiento.

Envidia Kitsune?

Claro que no… bueno un poco sí, jeje

No te quejes que Sano es muy atractivo y… y…

Dilo! No tiene dos dedos de frente… pero es que es tan mono 3… no lo soporto pero me encanta.

Y tú? Al final Kenshin te pidió salir.

Si…- Kaoru tenía las mejillas coloradas y su sonrisa no la dejaba de mostrar. Antes tenía a veces muy mal genio pero desde que está con Kenshin parecía que hubiera cambiado.

Que bien! Por fin! Ahora el mal humor lo gasta con él y el pobrecillo como es tan bueno lo aguanta.

PERO QUE DICESSSSSSSS!

Nooooo! Era broma! No! Kenshin help meeeeeeeeee!- Megumi empezó a correr fingiendo estar asustada, algo muy poco corriente en ella ya que se veía a simple vista que era mucho más madura que las chicas de su edad, aunque a veces volviera a su infancia.

Jajajajaja, anda déjala Kaoru, estaba bromeando, aunque tiene mucha razón- esto último lo dijo muy bajito, pero Kaoru se enteró.

Tú también! arggggggggggggggggg!

JAJAJAJAJAJA socorro- Misao hizo lo mismo que Megumi. (jaja, me recuerdan mis amigas y a mí)

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad hasta que terminaron los entrenamientos de Misao. Los viernes no entrenaba nadie excepto ella que quería prepararse para el campeonato. Era muy competitiva y quería ganar por todos los medios. Su maestro Okina estaba con ella.

Misao, te veo algo preocupada¿te ocurre algo?

enh? A mí? Nada, nada.

Seguro?

Bueno. Okina usted conocía muy bien y a mi padre no es así?

Si éramos muy buenos amigos. Nos entrenábamos muy a menudo juntos, pero practicábamos estilos muy diferentes. Admiraba su gran fuerza y sus innumerables habilidades y su velocidad. Era increíble y tú has heredado todo eso.

 de verdad? OO :

Sí. Bueno ahora dime que te preocupa.

Bueno, es que he visto entrenar y luchar a alguien.

Jaja, eso es normal

Déjeme terminar! Los movimientos eran los de mi padre.

Enh! Estás segura?

Yo no pude aprenderlos pero observé a mi padre durante años y se distinguirlos.

Entonces eso quiere decir que él está aquí.- esto lo dijo pensando en voz alta con cara seria.

Él¿quién es él?

Enh? No nadie, nadie.- el anciano se dirigió hacia la puerta del gimnasio- por favor recoge las cosas, yo me tengo que ir.

Pero no te vayas! Explícamelo! Qué es lo que sabes?- pero Okina ya se había ido sin hacer caso a Misao.

Fuuu! Y encima me deja todo para que yo lo recoja! será….! Bueno, ya no hay remedio. Además quería seguir entrenando, Oni se llegará por mí a las nueve y son aún las seis… así que… - Misao se puso a entrenar pegando patadas a un saco de arena que había. De repente alguien entra en el gimnasio silenciosamente. Observó a Misao durante pocos segundos, que seguía dando patadas con todas sus fuerzas, y luego empezó a entrenarse se sentó y empezó a meditar. Misao lo vio y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

_Es él! _Perdona…- el chico de aspecto severo despegó sus párpados y la miró a los ojos, hecho que hizo que Misao se sonrojara al ver esos hermosos ojos azules intensos, pero movió su cabeza en horizontal como espantando sus pensamientos- ¿dónde has aprendido tu estilo de lucha?

…

Emm… me oyes?

Cómo te llamas?- ella ante esto se sonrojó avergonzada. Él miraba a un punto perdido en la pared.

Emm, yo Misao, tu eres Aoshi, no?

Sí. No vas a poder aprender mi estilo de lucha. Ya no hay maestro que lo enseñe.

Lo se...- Misao dijo esto con algo de añoranza- el único maestro que quedaba era mi padre- Aoshi abrió lo ojos tanto como podía- y murió.

…-

Se que no nos conocemos… pero te puedo pedir un favor?

_No nos conocemos? _De que se trata?

Pues… el día que mi padre murió… pues él me iba a enseñar a luchar… y … no pudo…

Quieres que te enseñe yo?

Si, te he visto y eres muy bueno. Observé a mi padre durante años. No te recuerdo pero estoy segura de que eras uno de sus alumnos más avanzados. Tu nivel es increíble y …

_No me recuerdas?- _yo no te puedo enseñar.

Por que?

Tu padre era el mejor y yo no puedo reemplazarlo.

Pero eres el único que queda y…

Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser.

Por favor! Es algo muy importante para mí- a Misao en este momento dos lágrimas le iban a caer de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

…

No me dices nada? Bueno lo he intentado por las buenas, si no puede ser así me veré obligada a utilizar todo lo que está en mi mano para conseguirlo.(Misao haciendo de poli)

Puedo saber que piensas hacer?

Le diré a todos que tienes algo con la profesora de historia.

Jaja, haz lo que quieras. Eres muy astuta pero a mi el chantaje no me afecta.

_Padre qué hago, yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú_…-ni siquiera podrías ayudarme por mi padre?

Enh?

Seguro que el te trató como a un hijo. Recuerdo que todos sus alumnos le tenían mucho cariño, sobre todo los más aventajados, ya que pasaban más tiempo con él y tú está claro que eras uno de ellos.

…

Mi padre me hablaba de cada uno de ellos y me contaba las grandes expectativas que tenía de cada uno de ellos. También me decía que yo iba a ser igual de fuerte que ellos. Y por eso necesito que me ayudes! Quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí allá donde esté- las lágrimas ya no se contenían y salían a flote.

Él tenía un cariño muy especial hacia uno de ellos y cuando hablaba de él en sus ojos aparecía un brillo especial…- al decir esto aoshi abrió los ojos al máximo- yo no voy a poder ver ese brillo ya que él no está, pero quiero que esté donde esté se sienta orgulloso de mí. Por favor, enséñame.

Él seguro que ya está orgulloso de ti. Eres alguien con unos principios muy fuertes y se que eso era una cosa que valoraba mucho tu padre… Te enseñaré. _Se lo debo maestro._

De verdad! Graciassssssssss- a Misao le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo como ella solía hacerlo a su maestro pero se contuvo. La felicidad que sentía no le cabía en el cuerpo. Cuando empezamos?

Mañana

A qué hora?

A las seis de la mañana

Tan temprano?

Claro. A esa hora es cuando la mente más despejada está y es cuando puedes escuchar el silencio…

_Uy qué filosófico, jeje me gusta. Aunque esta noche es la fiesta…bueno todo sea para conseguir mis objetivos! ·, umm por qué esos ojos me recuerdan tanto a él… - el silencio del que hablaba él ese que se podía oír reinaba entre ellos. _

_Misao…_

Nooooooooooooo no pueden ser las ocho! Voya llegar tardeeee! Oni no me va a perdonar! Adiós Aoshi! Muchas graciass! Hasta mañana!

_Cuánta energía!. Misao_…- una sonrisa recorrió la comisur de su boca. Era casi imperceptible, pero era una sonrisa.

Woo0o0olaaa! Feliz año nuevoo! Espero que todos vuestros sueños se cumplan (bueno sólo los que no sean perjudiciales para ustedes o los de vuestro alrededor) y tengáis un año lleno de felicidad y salud. Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo y sigan leyendo este y los que vienen, dejen reviews por faa!

_Aclaración: algunos de los personajes que salieron en el capítulo anterior son de cosecha propia (la profesora de historia, Oni, la madre de Misao y… creo que no me he dejado ninguno atrás) . si necesitáis alguna aclaración decídmelo que estaré encantada de responder. _

**Naoko L-K**: gracias, espero que este te guste. Es sólo el principio. Tengo muchas ideas! Espero que lo pueda expresar todo con claridad.

**Alexandra Shinomori: **gracias por tu review. Espero que la aclaración te haya dejado las cosas más claras. De todas formas si no es así estaré encantada de explicarte aquello que no te quede claro.

Bueno eso es todo! A ver si puedo enganchar a más gente. 1 bsoo

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Estos personajes no me pertenecen (bueno algunos me los he inventado yo) y hago esto sólo por diversión. No busco beneficios de ello.

Nos vemos abajo!

El reloj sonaba y rompía el silencio en pedazos con su tic tac. Unos ojos ámbar estaban centrados en las manillas del reloj. Marcaban las nueve y diez. Su pie izquierdo denotaba nerviosismo y se ceño estaba algo fruncido. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados. Su pelo lo llevaba engominado y se veía realmente espectacular.

Oni, lo siento. Tú sabes como es ella. Ha llegado a casa a menos cuarto y a empezado a correr como loca por la casa gritando "qué me pongo!". Cada día está mas loca! (esa soy yo! jeje) quieres tomar algo?

No gracias Tsukino, en la fiesta tomaré algo.

Y tus padres? Cómo están? Hace tiempo que no hablo con ellos.

Ya sabes. Están bastante liados con el trabajo, como siempre. Aunque la semana pasada se fueron a celebrar su aniversario y estuvieron en Europa.

Anda! Qué bien viven!

Jaja, si, se lo merecen. Para eso trabajan tanto. Misao cualquier día me mata. Menos mal que ya la conozco y le dije a las nueve, para tener una hora de margen.

Jaja, oye y cómo te va con Sakura? Me dijo Misao que ibas a aprovechar esta noche- a Oni las mejillas le ardían en ese momento.

Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Y mi chaleco verde?- en ese momento todo era un caos. La puerta del cuarto de Misao se abrió y dejó salir la estridente música que ella estaba escuchando. Se veía ropa por todos lados: en el suelo, en la cama, el escritorio, en los cuadros…en todos lados menos en el armario.

Misao? Aún estas así?- dijo Oni viendo a Misao que sólo llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una toalla tapando su parte superior.

ONI? Ya estás aquí?

Claro son las 9 casi y mediaaaaaaaaaa

No vamos a llegar a la fiesta, si empezaba a esa horaaa!- en ese momento Tsukino y Oni rieron- en? Qué pasa?

Venga aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Termina de arreglarte que Sakura ya tiene que haber llegado!

Lo sientooooo! Ya voyyyyy!

Cuando todo el Apocalipsis terminó, Misao y Oni partieron hacia la fiesta. Bueno después de haber convencido a la madre de Misao, pues se puso en la puerta para no dejarla salir hasta que recogiera todo lo que había puesto por medio. Al final accedió sólo por Oni y con la promesa de Misao de que lo recogería todo en cuanto llegase. Misao después de haber estado todo el tiempo buscando su chaleco verde cuando lo encontró, (estaba debajo de la cama) no le gustó cómo le quedaba y se puso uno rojo que le hacía resaltar sus ojos. Misao nunca había sido así. Es decir, nunca se había preocupado por la ropa que llevara o no, pero en estos detalles los demás notaban en ella que se estaba haciendo una mujer. Después llegaron a la fiesta, bailaron y tomaron algo.

Qué quieres de beber?- le preguntó Oni a la chica, que estaba descansando después de haber estado bailando un buen rato.

Umm… no lo se, bueno un zumo de piña.

Una chica Light enh?

Claro. A mí no me hace falta beber para divertirme.- Oni se fue a la barra y ella se quedó en un sillón que había. Tenía ante sus ojos la panorámica de toda la pista de baile. Kaoru y Kenshin estaban bailando muy pegados y al parecer éste le estaba diciendo cosas al oído a la chica, que se estaba sonrojando. Al otro lado de la pista había una pareja discutiendo y cómo no eran Megumi y Sanosuke. Misao soltó una carcajada al ver que enseguida empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Aunque discutían minuto sí minuto también se amaban realmente.

Ya estoy aquí- Oni llegó al sillón donde estaba ella con su eterna sonrisa.

Gracias, oye y Sakura? No la he visto por aquí.

Si la he estado buscando un rato pero nada.

Mira! Ahí está. Anda ve a por ella.

Es que me da cosa dejarte aquí sola.

Como? Sabes que soy una chica muy popular…

¬¬

… y que enseguida me pongo a hablar con alguien. Así que vete!

De verdad?

Claroo! Vete tranquilo.

Gracias, preciosa. Te debo una.

Estamos en paz.- el chico le guiñó el ojo.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, la gente bailaba, la música sonaba, las parejas se besaban… a Misao le entró una envidia tremenda al ver a todos con sus parejas excepto ella. Aunque era muy popular entre los chicos no había salido con ninguno. Se sentía avergonzada de no haber recibido el primer beso aún. Muchos chicos le habían pedido salir y le habían confesado sus sentimientos pero ella no sentía que ninguno de ellos era el adecuado, ninguno era como su amado. Era extraño, no recordaba ni su rostro ni su nombre, sólo sus ojos… esos profundos ojos azules llenos de cariño. Aún guarda en su cuarto las pajaritas que le hizo. Sin duda estaba enamorada, pero de alguien que no recordaba… sólo una persona en los últimos días le recordó a él, sus ojos eran parecidos, por no decir iguales, pero estos sin embargo eran fríos al contrario de los otros que con tanto amor la miraban.

Estuvo hablando con mucha gente, pero estaba cansada. Hoy había entrenado muy duro y tenía mucho sueño. Quería irse pero todos los que conocía ella parecían estar muy a gusto y sin ganas de salir de allí. Oni estaba hablando animadamente con Sakura. Era una chica muy guapa. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes y tenía el pelo corto con dos pequeñas colas en la parte superior de la cabeza (es sakura kinomoto de mayor con un 17 años, jeje es que esa serie ha sido la más importante de mi infancia). Misao no quería cortarle el rollo a su mejor amigo así que optó por marcharse del lugar y coger un taxi. Aunque recordó lo del otro día y le dio algo de miedo, pero al recordar a su salvador se olvidó de lo ocurrido y siguió su camino. Además era muy poco probable que le pasara eso de nuevo en tan poco tiempo. Misao mientras pensaba en eso no se da cuenta del bordillo al que se aproxima y cae.

aughh! Qué daño!

Estás bien?

En, bueno, no mucho, creo que me he doblado el tobillo.- Misao levanta la mirada, y adivinad de quién se trata- Aoshi!

Quédate sentada. Te lo voy a ver.

Enh? El qué?

El tobillo.

Ah! Claro! si…- Misao levanta las bajeras de su pantalón y dejó ver a Aoshi sus finos tobillos. Estaba algo hinchado y enrojecido.

Te duele?- Aoshi hizo mover el tobillo de forma suave.

Augh++ sii mucho:´(

No está muy mal pero deberían vendártelo.

Voy a tener que ir ahora a el hospital?- Aoshi no dijo nada, solo le extendió la mano como anteriormente lo había hecho.

Apóyate en mi.

Si…- Misao se apoyó en él pasándole su brazo derecho por encima del hombro, una tarea difícil debido a que él era mucho más alto que ella. Él agarró la mano que Misao puso sobre su hombro y con la otra que le quedaba libre rodeó por la cintura a la chica (más quisiera alguna estar así, jejejeje). Caminaron un minuto o dos y…

Aoshi,

Si?

A donde vamos?

Te voy a llevar a mi apartamento.

Enh?- _0.0 como? Me va a dar algooo! Misao contrólate que se va a dar cuentaAA! Pero que estoy haciendo? Me estoy ruborizando por él! No puedo hacer esoo! Yo sólo quiero a mi amadoo y a sus ojoss y a nadie más. Pero…_

Misao, te ocurre algo?- dijo Aoshi con algo de preocupación.

A mi? No nada, por qué?

Es que has perdido la fuerza y…- a Misao definitivamente le iba a dar algo. Ella, como muy bien había dicho Aoshi, había perdido la fuerza. Ella no estaba preparada para aquello. Aquel hombre le estaba poniendo su mente patas arriba y no hablemos de sus latidos. Sólo eran comparables a los que provocaban la emoción de aquellas al saber que su amado iba a ir a casa a cenar.

Seguro que estás bien?

Si claro. Hombre del tobillo no, pero he recuperado las fuerzas.jeje- dijo esto sin mirar a Aoshi, no quería que viera su rostro sumamente sonrojado.

Ya vamos a llegar.

Pero aquí no hay pisos. Hay un aparcamiento…

Ya, iremos en mi coche. Queda algo lejos, pero está mas cerca que tu casa.

Ah, claro.

Ahí está mi coche.

_Cómo? Un bmw M6? En negro! (soy una apasionada de los coches. Simplemente los adoro) _

_Aoshi ayudó a Misao a entrar en su lujoso coche y partieron. En el trayecto se rebelarán bastantes cosas, pero lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno que os ha parecido? Os dejo con intriga? Eso espero, jeje. Tranquilas pronto actualizaré, ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre! Bueno nada más. Espero que os guste este capi y los demás. _

_Si hay faltas lo sientoo, yo intento no cometerlas. Dejen review pliss! con sus comentarios sugerencias e incluso verduras si os apetece, jeje_

**Alexandra Shinomori**: gracias por tu review. En relación a lo de la profesora… en el próximo capi se hace referencia a ello, así que paciencia, jeje bss

**Naoko L-K :** gracias por tu review, jeje y quién no quiere un profesor así! A mi me daría algo igual que le pasa a Misao, jeje. Intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Bss

Nos vemos muy pronto! xauu


End file.
